Genn's Journey (Part 1 of 10)
by zelda28
Summary: Could u ples red an revu tis its my 1st. It's about Link's son, Genn, and his journey


****

Prologue

It happened 10 years ago. I, Link of the Kokiri, a forest dwelling people, finally killed the sinister gerudo, a clan of desert colonizers, known through out Hyrule for his odd habit of trying to take over the world. His name? Ganondorf. Anyway, 10 years ago I was sweating as Ganondorf's serrated, sword was touching my jugular. I swallowed and felt a thin stream of blood run down my throat. 

"Where is the final segment of the Triforce?" The sinister sorcerer uttered in an almost super natural voice. By now, his face was half deteriorated, the eye socket was just a gaping hole in his head. Miniscule shreds of skin were draped over his green and black skull. The Triforce is the relics of the three golden goddesses that visited this earth to create Hyrule. Din, the goddess of power, with her strong flaming arms cultivated the land. Naryu, the goddess of wisdom, poured her knowledge onto the earth to give the spirit of law to the world. Finally, Farore, the goddess of courage's rich soul created all of the life forms that would uphold the law. Each goddess left behind one piece of the Triforce, one of power, another of wisdom, and the last of courage. Wherever the Triforce stands is sacred ground. And however holds the Triforce will become invincible. This is why Ganondorf, the evil, power hungry, sorcerer desired it so.

This had all started when someone accidentally released Ganondorf and in doing so, unintentionally unleashed his evil upon the land of Hyrule. I was sent out to stop him. I was Hyrule's only hope of survival. If I did not succeed, all the others would be under that vile sorcerer's spell. His spell was going to be the worst curse of all. Everyone would live for all eternity as a zombie. Except for himself, who would have complete control over all the monsters in Hyrule. It was Ganondorf's idea of a perfect world. Total evil.

I then found that this was an extremely advanced curse, even for a sorcerer as strong as he was. He needed the Triforce to complete this curse. And as you know, you can't get the Triforce without going through me first.

That's how I ended up with a sword to my throat. Of course, there are other things that I can't tell you. Anyway, there I was sitting with a sword that was about to slice my head off and an undead guy holding it. That's when I saw it. If I could just reach up and grab the two pieces of Triforce off of his hand, then he would die. The only reason he's undead is due to the fact that he has the power Triforce. Without it, he would just be a large pile of ashes.

"All right, I will surrender." I announced reaching my hands in the air. 

"That's much better." Ganondorf said, sounding very satisfied. As I reached my hand down to grab the Triforce from the back of his hand, he moved it away with lightning quick reflexes. If it were not for my being surprised by him performing this action, I would be dead. His sword swung down and created sparks. I rolled and swung my foot up to hit him in the stomach. Unfortunately, I hit his hand. 

I sat there waiting for the blow of his sword upon my head. It never came. 

"Am I in heaven?" I asked to no one. I then looked over my shoulder to glance at Ganondorf. He was standing there, frozen, with his sword above his head and a look of great disgust on his face. Then, he began to shine. I soon realized that the radiant object was coming from behind Ganondorf. It was the Triforce. It was in that instant that I realized I had kicked the two segments of Triforce from his hand. I had also kept the other segment of the Triforce in my boot. The three pieces of Triforce had joined together, transforming this land into sacred ground. Upon this happening, I had fulfilled my duty by saving Hyrule from the clutches of evil.

All of Ganondorf's followers were extremely angry and gathered together and created a dark spell so powerful it destroyed Hyrule. The Hyrulians had to camp out for 5 years while the architects rebuilt Hyrule. Even though they tried there hardest, they couldn't make it perfect, for the plans were lost in the spell. 

Only 2043 people, animals, and the natural landforms survived the spell. Those people were Link, Link's Son, Genn, Zelda's Daughter, Melfo, some construction workers, some peasants, all the Kokiri people's fairies (the Kokiris that _survived_ anyway). Also some Gerudos, Gorons (Biggoron died), and Zoras. Many animals and monsters survived, too.

Ganondorf's closest (and most powerful) minion was Volsolarth, he was especially mad. Genn heard about him and his evil plans to kill anyone who had intermingled with Ganondorf's plans. So Genn rushed off with his brand new Deku shield and sword to defeat the evil Volsolarth.

****

Chapter 1

The womta went for my throat but I slashed it across the eye with my brand new Kokiri sword. It dashed off, but I heard a low, throaty growl behind me. I swung around and slashed at—air. I searched around very cautiously, for I could sense the second womta nearby. Then, as if out of nowhere the womta's jaw was closed around my leg. I quickly sliced its leg off. If it were not for the thick leather of my boot, the womta's powerful, 500 lb. per sq. inch, crushing jaws would have surely shattered my bone. 

My name is Genn and those foul creatures I was just fighting were womtas. Womtas are very much like wolves except larger. I'm on my way to the Hyrule village to pick up some equipment to defeat the evil monster Volsolarth. Womta's only come out at night so there was no one around to help me when they attacked.

By the time I reached the village, the square was humming with activity. I could smell the freshly baked bread and the delicious smell of recently picked fruit. A guard was breaking up a fight at the potion stand. I went over to find out what was happening.

"That was my potion bottle!"

"Are you dense! That bottle was mine! I bought it!" the two burly men argued. 

"What are you two bickering about this time." the guard sighed sounding very annoyed with the arguing men.

"He stole my potion!" yelled the second man.

"It was mine! Didn't you see that I had it first?!" he asked the confused shopkeeper.

All the shopkeeper did was stand there with her head cocked at an angle. She was about 25 years old with brown hair down to the middle of her back and a black dress.

"I'm afraid we'll have to do something about this. It's the third time this week it has happened." 

As soon as the two men were out of reach of my voice I asked the shopkeeper, "What were those two guys arguing about?"

"We just got a new potion. It makes you much stronger. The down side is, it's really expensive."

"How much is it?" 

"6000 rupees"

The shock of what she said made me almost fall down. "What?!! 6000 rupees!? A _horse_ costs less than that!" 

"I know, that was my reaction when I first heard about that." she chuckled, "Everyone in town want to buy it, but it costs to much. It's even costly for some of the richest priests in Hyrule."

"O.K. Well, I have to go now. I must pick up some equipment for a journey I'm going on." 

"Where are you going?" the shopkeeper asked curiously.

"I'm going to stop Volsolarth, Ganondorf's closest friend, from killing everyone who helped in the death of Ganondorf."

"You're what?" the shopkeeper asked with a suddenly worried look on her face. 

"I'm going on a journey to destroy Volsolarth so he doesn't kill all the people who have ever intermingled with Ganondorf's plans." I said hesitantly because of the sudden look of worry that appeared on her face just then.

"Oh. Well, good luck on your trip." She replied with a blank stare on her face.

"O.K…Bye." I said slowly backing away. What had gotten into her? All I said was-wait a minute. I told her about Ganondorf and Volsolarth, and then she got worried. Maybe she was someone who Volsolarth was going to kill. All of a sudden I felt kind of sorry for her. She was just an innocent bystander who accidentally got mixed up with Ganondorf. There must have been dozens of others who were like that.

I wandered around getting some more supplies like some potions, a boomerang, and some bombs. Right then, I heard Vorinx' voice.

"Genn! Genn!" she came running up beside me breathing hard. ", What are you doing here? I thought that you were going to stay at home this week."

"No. Umm… I've decided to go some where." I lied, making up an excuse for being out. I didn't want to know if she was one of the ones who accidentally got mixed up in that evil sorcerer's plans. She was my life long friend. I really didn't want to know she would be gone until it happened-if it was going to happen.

That's when I heard Vian give me the last warning I would hear from her for a long time.

Genn, I sense someone that needs help on the other side of that tree right there. I heard her thought in my head.

"I will be right back, just stay right there." I said, rushing off. 

I cautiously walked over and looked behind it. There was a man behind it who was unconscious. That's when I felt a sledgehammer like blow on the back of my head that made me black out. 

I was out for a long time because when I awoke, it was nighttime. I sat up groggily and gazed around. Where was I? I wasn't at the market place that was for sure. I was in a deep dark forest. This was my Kokiri forest! How did I end up here? Who ever had hit me sure wasn't friendly with the Kokiri. The guards should have caught him, with their strong sense of smell, great sense of direction, and even greater fighting abilities. Or maybe he was very insidious, which meant I had a very nasty foe on my hands. Could it have been Volsolarth? Did he have connections to our forest? Or was it some traitor who came from right in the village? Either way it was bad news.

I started to head towards the village but the head guardian, who looked like a giant dog with a pitchfork like weapon.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the giant beast protested in his deep voice that sounded like thunder.

This was very odd that he was asking this question, for the head guard was supposed to know what every person in the village looked like. "I'm a Kokirian." I answered in a voice that had a little more whine in it that I had hoped for.

"No you're not. Now get out before I have to force you out."

I was shocked. This didn't make any sense at all. I was a Kokirian, wasn't I? Had my attacker changed my appearance? Then, I noticed the forest was dark. The gentle glow of Vian wasn't present anymore. That's why the guard didn't think I was a Kokirian! Every one of us had a fairy to protect us.

"Are you going to leave or not." The guard was starting to sound very irritated. 

"Someone took my fairy. That's all." I would have laughed if a vicious guard wasn't breathing down the front of my tunic and I was so confused I would have given my arm for what was going on right now. 

"You can't fool me. Get out of this forest now!" The guard was yelling angrily now, so I decided not to protest.

On my way out, I passed through the village. I saw where I lived. If only I had time to show the guard what was inside my house, everything would be fine. I'm sure if I asked him, he would only yell at me. 

I got out of the village and gazed around at Hyrule. This was my home and I was ready to prove it. Maybe if I found my friend, Vorinx, she could tell the guard who I was.

The forest was dark, but getting lighter by the minute. The scene before my eyes was eerie and beautiful at the same time. Vian would probably say something like, Look out for Womtas. That's when I remembered about all of the dangerous creatures in the forest. 

Something crunched under my foot and I jumped about a mile high. It was only a twig. Something scrambled behind me. I turned quickly, with my sword ready to get rid of anything that was there. Something else rustled around in a bush nearby. I quickly slashed at the bush with my sword and heard an animal in there screech and scamper away. Suddenly, the entire forest was moving all around me.

Then, it stopped and little creatures about 2 feet tall had suddenly surrounded me. They looked like a cross between a goat, a human, and a lion. The bottom half of the diminutive creatures looked like a goat's bottom half, with hooves and fur. Their heads also had a bit of goat in it, there were sharp horns that looked pretty strong. They had human hands, fingers, and faces. The lion part was the most frightening. Huge teeth were in those little heads of there's. Lion tails stuck out from behind them as well. All in all, these were some pretty ugly animals!

Just two looked like it would have been a challenge. But to have these many of these ugly cretins around me was a compliment! There must have been three dozen of them. "Mehom hom me me meh om. Hom me o omeh omeh me meho. O meh heom omehom me hom hom." a creature that had a scar down it's right shoulder mumbled to me. It looked as if it was waiting for an answer. I had absolutely no idea what it was saying, it was dark out, I had just been kicked out of my own village, and the scarred creature didn't look too happy with me. This certainly wasn't my lucky day.

"Umm… me hom." I replied, making up something that sounded like it was a good answer. Obviously I was wrong. Scar 's hands flew up to the side of his face and he gasped. A creature that had part of his tail cut off fainted. "Ehom e!" he yelled with a look of great anger in his face and his finger pointed at me. About six creatures jumped onto my back while three more were grabbing at my weapons and gear. 

After a minute, I had killed about two creatures while the others had me tied to a pole and were carrying me to their village. I was thinking to myself as we were moving ever closer to who knows where we were going, hey, maybe, if I survive, I could be known throughout Hyrule as the discoverer of a new species and civilization! But before I would do all that, I had to think of a name for these little monsters. They certainly liked to say the letters m, e, h, o, and m. Hmmm, m-e-h-o-m. I shall call them, I decided, the Mehoms. I began to daydream about Volsolarth sitting at my feet praising me. The village was huge! I was surprised that it wasn't on any of the maps. It must have been created after the curse on Hyrule. Hundreds of these Mehoms were racing around me just minding their own business and didn't give me a second look. 

Then I was carried into the clearing in the center of the village and everyone within a 50-foot radius looked up immediately and stopped what they were doing. Somewhere amongst the crowd the crowd I heard a pot break and all of the creatures started moving toward the center clearing. A couple of the Mehoms went to the very center of the clearing and started to pile up some logs. 

"Uh-oh." I thought to myself. This didn't look good for me. Just as they were standing my pole up, a bell rang and everyone rushed off, leaving me alone. This was probably my only chance to get away. As soon as they got back from whatever they were doing (probably terrorizing another innocent wanderer), they were probably going to light the logs I was standing in the middle of. I tried to wiggle my hands loose, but the ropes were pretty tight. My weapons were only a couple feet away. Maybe, I could get the pole out of the ground and scoot over to my sword, and cut the ropes. 

As I started to wiggle, the Mehoms started to come back looking disappointed (it was probably just a rabbit). I stood still as they neared me. Their spirits started to brighten as they saw me and remembered I was there. A couple of Mehoms came over to the pile of logs with torches. This was it. My quest was going to end before it even started.

They lit the logs. I just thought of something, if I was lucky, the ropes would burn before I did and I could escape. Luckily, I thought right! These things must be pretty dumb to not think to use a rope that was resistant to fire. I stepped away from the fire and saw why they were not as stupid as I thought. There was at least 20 spears dripping with something that looked a whole lot like blood about two inches from my throat and face.

"Eh hom me hem om he! Meh om!" the Mehom grunted as he flailed his spear around in the air. He had the most blood on the tip of his spear and it was flying everywhere. Everybody was looking to become very irritable. 

"Hom me me moh eh." I heard that begin to spread like wildfire through the crowd. It soon grew to become a chant.

"Hom me me moh eh. Hom me me hom eh." The Mehom with the spear turned to see hundreds of angry faces staring at him. The mob ran forward shouting, "Hom me me moh eh." After a minute of attacking him, they cleared, and all I could see was a spear lying on the ground with no more blood on it.

Another Mehom stepped forward and began talking in a spirited voice. All of the other Mehoms dropped their guard and smiled. I think they wanted to become my friend! 

"Hello. My name is Genn." I said, using my hands to show that I meant know harm. 

The Mehoms all got a look of disgrace on their faces. Uh-oh. I shouldn't have done that. 

"Why didn't you say you spoke English? If you would have just told us that in the first place, we wouldn't have had to go through all that!" the Mehom said in perfect English, catching me completely off guard. I stumbled backward.

"What do you mean! I'm not the one who was trying to sacrifice innocent wanderers to some ignorant god of yours!"

"Sacrifice? That's what you thought we were doing?" The entire crowd burst into tears. It could have been laughter; I had no idea. 

" We were just trying to welcome you into our culture. I'm terribly sorry if we frightened you, but our way of being nice is what you consider as aggressive."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry too. I overreacted. Still, it was your fault that I was so frightened."

"O.K. Good, now that we got that over with, maybe you could take some food with you to where ever you're going. By the way, where are you going?"

I explained my story and told them why I was here. They gave me some extra food for my journey and told me the way back to the castle. I waved goodbye to all the Mehoms and set off for the horizon.


End file.
